


The Gentle Heart

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Little AH, when we were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jack Pattillo is new to Roosterteeth Elementary School, and he's nervous about fitting in. What happens when the boy with the gentle heart becomes the target of the school bullies?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been on the back burner of my mind for a few months now due to school and real life stuff going on. Finally able to get back to it, and while it may not be the best of the series, I feel it captures how kind and gentle Jack is. Thank you again for reading this and thanks to all my Vagabond friends on Discord for their continuing support!

Seven year old Jack Pattillo watched his friends laugh and chat and smiled to himself. He loved his friends more than anything in the world. He'd first met them when he moved here from his old home, the transition being very difficult for him. He was sure he'd never make friends and that he'd be all alone at a new school.   
Jack had just moved in, the boxes in his room still weren't completely empty. He'd managed to dig out his school supplies before his mom drove him to Rooster Teeth Elementary School. He'd hugged her in the hallway, not wanting to leave.

"But mom, I don't know anyone here. How'll I make friends?" he asked scared. His mother smiled down at him.

"Jack, you have a beautiful heart and you always see the best in others. You'll make friends easily enough here. Just remember what I've taught you," she said gently. Jack nodded.

"Always be gentle and kind, compassionate and caring," he recited from memory. His mother gave him another hug and then watched as he walked into the classroom before turning and leaving.

Jack was terrified but composed himself. There was nothing to be afraid of, he kept telling himself. Somehow it didn't help. The boy looked around the room at all the students, some looked friendly and some looked mean. He swallowed. This was going to be an interesting school year.

 

At lunch time Jack sat in a corner of the classroom and ate the sandwich his mom had made for him. He quietly watched the room of active children, some running around playing, some eating quietly, while others drew on paper and some talked with friends. Jack longed to make some friends, and he knew he'd have to eventually. He spotted several boys that looked about his age or a little older sitting nearby, wearing black tshirts with odd shapes on them. He decided to take the leap of faith and stood. He started walking over to the group when he noticed a boy his age across the room watching him with keen, bright blue eyes. The boy looked like something exciting was about to happen but also looked fearful. Jack was wondering what the boy was thinking when he bumped into one of the boys he'd approached.

"Hey, watch it!" the boy growled.

Crap! I picked mean kids. Jack thought.

"S..sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Jack, I'm new here," Jack said, apologizing quickly and sharing a sheepish smile with the boy. The kid stared at Jack with a blank expression on his face.

"Listen Jack, I'm gonna clue you in a bit since you're new and all. This is our turf. We make the rules, we say what goes. And bumping into me doesn't fly," he said, standing menacingly in front of Jack. 

"I said I was sorry," Jack said softly. The kid rolled his eyes.

"Adam, care to take over here and tell fatso how things run around here?" he asked one of the other boys in his group. The brown haired boy stood and walked over. He looked nicer, but Jack was cautious. He didn't like where this was going, being called names already and the day wasn't even over yet.

"Okay dummy, let me say it slowly. Don't get in our way or you'll get hurt!" Adam said and shoved Jack, sending the boy stumbling back a few steps. The group of boys snickered and surrounded Jack, pushing and shoving him between them, calling him names and teasing him. After being shoved particularly hard by one of the boys Jack fell to the floor. The boys laughed and returned to their table. Jack looked up sniffling, seeing the other students looking at him with pity. Except the one boy he'd seen staring at him. He had a look of understanding and comfort. As soon as he saw Jack looking at him his face changed to hide what he felt, but Jack had seen the look. Jack stood to his feet and took a deep breath, shoving the hurt aside. Tomorrow would be a new day.

The group of boys continued to bully Jack, picking on him and calling him names. He soon learned their names. Bruce, the leader, Adam, James, and Lawrence. They called their group Funhaus, and they were the school bullies. Jack took the bullying each day, but never complained. He still saw some good in the boys, but they just didn't know where it was. He did try to make friends with the other students, but seeing as he was a Funhaus target, they tried to avoid him to stay under their radar.

The bullying went on for weeks, each time the boys got meaner and meaner. Once James even swiped Jack's glasses off his face and bent the frames. Jack tried to fix them but they weren't like they were before. He hoped his mom wouldn't notice but she did. Jack told her what happened but asked her not to do anything, that he would handle the situation. She was hesitant and told him if this kept up she would do something.

Jack walked into school on his sixth week of attendance. The only open seat today was at a table with the boy he'd seen a few weeks ago. The kid had messed up brown hair, drawn on tattoos, and looked bored as could be. The boy barely acknowledged Jack as he sat down and hardly said a word throughout class. During lunch the boy got up and moved to talk with some friends, leaving Jack alone. 

Why doesn't anyone like me? Did I do something wrong? Jack wondered. Just then he felt a shove from behind and fell face first onto the floor. He knew before he heard the mocking laughter who it was.

"What's wrong fatty? Can't haul your giant butt up?" taunted Lawrence. Jack sat up and looked at the Funhaus boys.

"Why are you guys so mean?" he asked innocently. The boys were taken aback. "I just wanted to be your friend that's all."

Bruce looked at Adam who shrugged. James popped his knuckles.

"We don't need any friends. We've got each other and that's all we need tubby," he snarled. Jack didn't falter.

"You can always use new friends. It's not a bad thing to have friends," he said. Bruce grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him, only a few inches away from his face.

"Look here lardo, we don't need anymore friends and we don't want anymore. Especially not some stupid fat idiot like you!" he said. Jack looked hurt and tried not to let it get to him.

"Okay assholes let the kid go!"

Everyone turned at the voice. Jack saw the kid who's been sitting with him earlier. He was standing there arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What're you gonna do about it Ramsey?" challenged James. The boy smiled.

"I'll tell your moms that's you're being little shits to the new kid!" he said, grinning in triumph at the looks of horror and fear that crossed the boys' faces.

"He's lying!" said Bruce, but his voice faltered and he gulped. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Am I? Do you really want to risk it Bruce?" he challenged and smirked. Bruce hesitated for a moment before glaring at Jack and then pushing the kid over to the other boy. 

"Next time Ramsey, next time!" he said and shook his fist at the boy as he and the other Funhaus kids turned to leave. Jack looked incredulously at his rescuer.

"Oh stop with the puppy dog eyes already, you're embarrassing me," said the boy but smiled at Jack.

"Thanks. Thanks for sticking up for me," Jack said. The boy shrugged.

"Bastards had it coming. They need to be knocked down a peg or two. By the way I'm Geoff. Geoff Ramsey," Geoff said and extended a fist for a fist bump. Jack smiled and obliged the gesture.

"Hey, Jack is it? You wanna come over to my place after school and play some halo?" Geoff asked a little nervously. Jack's eyes brightened up and he nodded.

"I love halo!" he said. The two boys laughed and hung out the rest of the day until school let out. Jack asked his mother if he could go over to a friend's house and she agreed. That was the start to a long lasting friendship.


End file.
